


Heal me

by yellowflickerbeat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Neighbours, One Shot, Pining, neighbors to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowflickerbeat/pseuds/yellowflickerbeat
Summary: A collection of one shots about love, heartbreak, deceit, betrayal.





	Heal me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first proper fic. And I haven’t really written anything in the past two years so I hope I’m not rusty.

He had gotten it for her as a gift. He liked seeing her wear it and she liked wearing it.  
It was a beautiful gold necklace that caught the light when she stepped out into the sun. It rested ever so gently on her neck and stopped right above her heart. The pendant; a pristine sapphire that’s cut to the shape of a circle, is her favorite part of it. It’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

He first saw it on the way to his apartment after a particularly long day at work. Something glimmered and caught his attention and immediately he saw it, he knew that nobody would wear it better than Clarke. It cost him more than he earned in four months but it was definitely worth it. And he’d never seen anything more beautiful than her smile when he presented it to her. 

“To match your eyes” he said when he gave it to her. He stood in her messy apartment, still dressed in his work clothes.

“You really shouldn’t have”, she chided, but she couldn’t pretend she wasn’t ecstatic about it. 

He helped her fasten it around her neck, while she held her brown hair up for him.

“It’s very lovely”, she said as she looked at it. 

“Not as lovely as you” was his cheesy reply. 

A faint blush rose on her cheeks and she let out a soft laugh. He always knew exactly what to say to get her all flustered, considering he was her neighbor and she had a boyfriend.

“You shouldn’t say things like that, Bellamy. It just makes everything more complicated”

“But it’s not complicated at all”, he argued. “I have feelings for you and you have feelings for me. And it’s as clear as day so I don’t see why you’re denying it”

God, why did he always have to make this harder by putting her in this position. In a position where she’d have to let him down. She hated doing that to him. He was a good man with a good heart, and he deserved someone who was going to be available emotionally, mentally and physically. 

Yes, she had feelings for him. She had stopped trying to suppress them a while ago. They would talk for hours at his balcony, they’d watch the boring history shows he loved so much, he knew her favorite take out place and what she always ordered and he knew hers. They had spent countless hours in each other’s company, so yes, she had developed feelings for him. No one knew her like he did. Not even her boyfriend, Finn.

And she felt so guilty. This was practically cheating. She hadn’t slept with Bellamy or done anything sexual with him, but there’s emotional cheating too. There were times she couldn’t even bare to look at Finn because of how guilty she’d felt. He’s just a friend, she’d tell herself so she could feel better, but it never worked. 

But she wasn’t about to leave Finn. They’d been dating for three years now and they shared an apartment and had the cutest golden retriever called Ed. She was used to Tom and the routine they had. She loved him. But the problem was that she just wasn’t in love with him anymore. He was barely home, and when he was he’d spend a short amount of time with her and then he’d be out again. She couldn’t even remember the last time they were intimate. Things just weren’t the way they used to be.

Bellamy on the other hand was something of a man whore. There was a different girl in his apartment every week. Clarke thought it was immature really. No grown man should engage in such. And it was high time he settled down, he was 29 and definitely wasn’t getting any younger. But deep down, Clarke was sort of glad that he hadn’t settled down yet. Their whole dynamic was very confusing.

But that was a year and three months ago. Now, Clarke still has the necklace and she wears it everyday. It reminds of what him, someone that she loved secretly and had lost due to her own stupidity and fear of change. Bellamy is long gone now, he’s moved to another continent for a job and she doesn’t know when he’ll be back. She’s still with Finn and there’s no particular reason why. She doesn’t love him anymore, isn’t ever looking forward to seeing him, isn’t even happy with him. She’s just with him because she’s always been with him and she doesn’t know how to be without him. 

She wishes she could take back time, to tell Bellamy that she loves him, to throw caution to the wind and be carefree with him. All she has now is regret and longing. She might be something of a masochist because she wears that necklace everyday, and everyday she thinks of what she had and lost. She’s heartbroken. 

She’s sipping on a mug of hot cocoa one chilly morning, reading a book about Ancient Greece when her phone vibrates in her jean pocket. She brings it out and her heart nearly gives at what she sees. It’s a text from him, from Bellamy. 

Hey princess. I’m Back in Philly and I’ve missed you. B. 

A single tear falls to her phone screen. This beautiful man that she has spent months longing for. She knows instantly what she’s going to do with this opportunity. She’s definitely not going to let fear get in the way this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Feedback will be greatly appreciated. If you want a continuation of this story then no problem I can do that. Just let me know. Thank you or reading.


End file.
